Club Relations
by creativegoddess
Summary: a.k.a Views from an Unlikely Source. Everyone is connected by the coloured ribbons that dance from one's fingers. Only the tiniest voice in the Host Club can see them. And he speaks.


**Club Relations**

**a.k.a Views From an Unlikely Source**

He could see as clear as day, the bonds that held them together. Of course no one else could, though that was but a trivial fact. Those coloured strings were not material things, merely symbolic to what they represented. They could not be broken with what might be called 'the usual' methods. But then 'usual' was two very different things in this case, considering the group he was observing.

The Ouran Host Club really was a bit ridiculous when one thought about it. It figured that the only one who every thought about for any (albeit, brief) period of time was the female commoner and even then she didn't think too deeply on the subject, finding it much to troublesome. The sheer absurdity of such a club mainly came from the people who formed it. That is to say, an overly flamboyant and dramatic self-proclaimed king, a pair of almost cruel twins who shut everyone else out, a third son with an evil scheming sense, a tall and too quiet judo boy, a small martial artist who liked sweets a little too much and a practically indifferent commoner girl disguised as a boy. Just thinking about it could make anyone's head spin.

But, if one had known them before the Host Club, it couldn't be denied the effect it had on them. They'd all changed because the Host Club had allowed it, had let them open the door to a world they couldn't have imagined before. The only ones quite possibly not to have changed were Mori (though since he rarely talked, no one could say for certain) and the idiot King, who only seemed to grow stupider with the addition of Haruhi (a feat that was impossible for anyone but him).

Yes, indeed Tamaki had lowered his intelligence when the new scholarship student had arrived and broken that vase. He didn't want to break the relationships formed within their misfit group of rich nobles (for really, what else were they to be called?) so, in fact, deluded himself with the idea of 'family'. Of course by now that notion had drowned and he was now in an all-out battle with Hikaru for Haruhi's affections. It was going to be quite amusing to watch.

But now the plot is getting carried away. The true purpose of these thoughts jotted down on paper would be to look at the relationships the hosts had with each other. The bonds mentioned earlier which everyone had. The deeper in intensity the bond; the stronger it was, the fainter the bond; the weaker it was.

There were four such bonds; each associated with a different colour, number and right hand-finger.

The bond of friendship was blue, contained the number ten and was around the index finger. Blue was a calming colour that was seen daily in the sky and sea, just as friends were often seen in daily life. Always there even through the rough times. Multiplying by ten was a very common thing to do and it could easily lead up to a very high number and one always felt greater and happier in the presence of friends. The index finger was considered the main one, used for pointing and authority, just as friendship was always at the forefront of one's thoughts.

The thin blue threads wrapped around Kyoya were twisted and faint to the point of near non-existence for he had no real friends. No, the Shadow King merely had pawns that he'd move and manipulate at his whim.

Hikaru and Kaoru's own blue threads were faint as well though darker than the puppeteer previously mentioned. It showed that their tiny world was still expanding and that new friendships were slowly forming with those around them.

The third-years and Haruhi had very similar threads, all medium blue. They were the ones who seemed to have the most normal relationships in this regard, having probably the most normal, ordinary lives out of all of the club members despite a few setbacks.

Tamaki was the oddest one, with the entirety of his finger covered in deep blue strings leading off in a spider web of ribbons. He found friends in everyone, captured everyone in his idiotic dance of deep bonds. No one could resist his charms (though it's best not to tell him that directly, lest his ego expands and no one needs that).

None of their blue ribbons joined them together.

The second bond was of identity, joining them to the one person that made them who they were. Purple was its colour, three its number and the middle finger its place. Identity is most important to oneself, as royalty are most important in a monarchy (what purple represents). Three is both lucky and unlucky by itself just as someone can be good or bad by him or herself. The middle finger is the longest one, holding more power (usually thought of in negative terms) than first figured. One's own power is often hidden behind folding screens. This bond, more often than not, lead from one person's finger to another's heart. It showed that the person who had the other end at their heart was key in the other's identity.

Once again Kyoya's thread was a little fainter then the average colour though nowhere near as faint as the blue ones. It connected him to his father who, in a somewhat twisted and weirdly indirect way, had turned into a profit-hunting fiend.

The troublesome twins' bonds were as deep as purple could go, making it seem as if it were glowing. It connected them to each other's finger. Both were so much a part of the other that not even their opening world could pull them away. Even falling in love wouldn't dimming the purple that joined them.

Mori and Honey were attached to each other as well, though their bond was almost the same shade as Kyoya's, just a tad darker than his. It symbolized how one influenced the other though not even close to the Hitachiin brothers same yet different identity. The seniors' bond was one of close cousins sharing themselves.

Haurhi's purple ribbon was severed and lead nowhere. That was because the person on the other end was dead. The mother she loved, whose footsteps she so wanted to follow and formed her into who she was, was deceased. And dead people don't have ribbons.

The Host Club's founder was also connected to his mother. She had been the one who had raised him, after all. He took after both parents, really, but he was his mother's splitting image. With his father unable to visit as much as a father should, she had been the one who had imprinted on him so.

Love is the third bond which so graciously presents itself on the rainbow of ribbons this story is turning out to be. Now this bond is left to the romantic aspect of the emotion. As such, the colour is red with the numbers seven and thirteen draped upon the ring finger. Red, fiery and passionate and angry, is often used when one talks of love (which happens to contain the other emotions present in this sentence). Seven was for good luck and thirteen for bad much like the three for identity though this was simply to know the two side of the same coin of such a freckle aspect of human life. Love could bring both joy and misfortune to those who fall victim to its deadly clutches. The ring finger is used for the ring that bond spouses and fiancés so already is quite close to love bonds. The strange thing about this bond was that, though red painted its pictures, when it involved love _unrequited_, it was pink.

Such was the case for Kaoru. It was quite obvious that he didn't mind as he would always be happy as long as his brother was. So the tie connecting him to Haruhi's heart was pink and slightly faint, most likely to fade into the background of emotion and memory.

Honey too had a pink ribbon, this one tied to his heart. It was a deep pink bordering on red. Perhaps one day, Miss Kanazuki's feelings would be mutual.

The only others caught in the twisted trap of love's embrace were the three people who had been completely oblivious to what was going on in their hearts much longer than those around them. They certainly didn't have high EQ levels when it came to matters of the heart.

The strings between Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru were confusing at best and never could quite decide where they should end up nor what colour they should be. The were constantly switching between fingers and hearts and pink and red. This certainly _was_ going to be interesting.

The final bond was that of family. Given the colour of gold, the number one and the pinkie finger, family was, in some cases, stronger than the others. Gold and one were always put as related to the best things in life, first place always gold, gold the most valuable. The pinkie finger was to show that, though small, it can carry its own weight. Family is in one's heart, helping to carry heavy burdens.

The bonds Kyoya had with his family were, of course, rather faint. The Ohtori family weren't as close as some. The ribbon to his sister, however, was the strongest, deepest one he had. Fuyumi cared for him deeply as was perhaps his only ally within his family.

Hikaru and Kaoru's bond of family with each other was as strong as their bond of identity, practically glowing. There was no surprise there. The threads for the parents were a normal medium colour where once it had been a bit faint. More proof of their growing lives.

Mori had rather average strings on his pinkie finger. The strongest was with his younger brother, Satoshi, who loved and admired him. Of course Mori also held strong feelings for the young boy, the brother with no taste buds.

Honey also had ordinary bonds with two that were much more noticeable. The first was the cut string of his late grandmother who had made his precious Usa-chan. The second was a deep gold for his younger brother. Though he and Yasuchika often never saw eye-to-eye, they were, like Mori had said, still connected where it mattered most.

Haruhi had another broken tie where her mother had left it dangling. It was still a deep gold like the one belonging to her father. Those types of feelings never faded no matter how much time passed.

Once again Tamaki had an extremely strong bond with his beautiful mother. His father's thread wasn't as deep as his mother's, due to a little less contact during childhood, but it was still strong and true.

He looked and observed and knew. The coloured ribbons were tied around everyone's fingers. Blue, purple, red and gold were the usual colours, the ones that everyone had. But there was one more.

Around the left wrist of all seven members of the Host Club was a thick, silky ribbon of blue-gold. It joined them all together in a complicated circle of what the two colours represented – friendship and family. For that really was what the Host Club turned out to be, more than friends, not quite family. That was bond that tied them all to one another.

No matter what happened to them, who Haruhi ended up with, they would always stand up for each other and stick together even if the were oceans away. Of course none of them would admit this themselves and they probably didn't even realize it anyway.

And as he sat on a lonely table covered with rare tea and expensive sweets, he smiled inwardly to himself at the crazy antics of the club members. He was the only one who had a complete grasp on the entire situation.

Yes, Usa-chan alone knew the hidden secrets of the Ouran Host Club.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a plot bunny that decided to bite me just when I was going to bed. How inconvient. It was supposed to be rather small too but, alas. I purposely left some facts vague for the simple reason that I have no idea who will end up with whom and I want to leave the whole thing open for everyone. And look! Minor characters are mentioned! Whoot! They need more love. My first Ouran fanfic and I'm not sure if I'll have anyone. Maybe, maybe not. I hope you really like whose POV this is from. I know I did. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
